zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 29: The Requirements Of A Belle
'The Requirements Of A Belle '''is the 29th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in the volume 8 manga. Premise ''Yuri has always been admired for her beautiful and thin body. But after the originally heavy set and plain Atsuko returns, completely different- Yuri's jealousy gets the better of her. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi is in the middle of getting her measurements when she sees the Reader. She apologizes and mentions how she overate during New Years. It seems that no matter what girls will always worry about their bodies. Summary Having returned to school, Yuri listens as her friends bring up how much they probably over-ate during the new years break before going on to remark upon her perfect, skinny appearance. She remains humble, claiming that it isn't a big deal and that she just pays extensive attention to her physique. However, as she notices the attention her prettiness gives her from other students, Yuri mentally admits that she doesn't think its a bad thing either. She joins the other students when they invite her over to look at some photography from the recent trip they had when she notices a classmate she has feelings for nearby. He appears to like her as well but he won't say anything, and she listens as her friends chat about this and recall him saying he likes skinny girls- probably because he could protect them. Yuri goes on to think that had he confessed to her she would be fine with that. It's then the class silences itself as a pretty, ''really thin girl walks into the room and catches everyone's attention. She remains quiet and sits herself down while everyone wonders who she is. When someone goes to point out she's in Atsuko Oota's seat, she shocks everyone after claiming she is Atsuko. While looking at a photo that she was in they wonder what happened, especially Yuri, who can hardly believe it. She watches everyone quickly crowd around Atsuko and make conversation with her over her newfound cuteness, wanting to know how she lost the weight. Yuri also listens in on them while Atsuko answers their questions, although she finds herself remembering how they used to pick on Atsuko for being heavy set and having an interest in fashion. She never stood out at all either. As Atsuko reveals she was even scouted as a model, Shun and his friend begin discussing Atsuko's new appearance and Shun compliments her; much to Yuri's displeasure. She is further frustrated when her friends decide to join everyone else. That evening, Yuri isn't in the mood to eat dinner and takes an overflowing warm bath, weight pills, and switches to drinking healthier items. She also takes to weight lifting and making herself sick, sure that she can reclaim the attention soon enough and return to school. After putting up with this she is delighted to find ou she's lost 4kg in this time. But to her surprise, she finds out that Atsuko is only 39kg, while her weight loss only brought her down to 43.2kg. She wonders how this is possible when they are the same height when Atsuko suddenly approaches her. However, she is startled seeing how happy Atsuko is, and she mentions being relieved that she isn't sick anymore and how she has been waiting to speak with her. But when she starts by bringing up that she had been wondering how to become thin like her, Yuri is angrily led to believe she is mocking her and she attempts to leave- just to run into Shun. Who helps her before making a remark on her thinner appearance, commenting on how sickly she looks now. Despite a few compliments, Yuri feels as though she has still lost to Atsuko as Shun asks if she is alright. He warns her not to overdo it, and offers a shoulder to her should she need to talk to someone or if she gets stressed out. She thanks him and begins to wonder if she had been wrong about Shun, given how considerate he was. From where she stood, Atsuko is shown to observe her. As the girls take a break during P.E. they notice Yuri doesn't look very well. She realizes it herself, seeing that she was being careless by avoiding food all together in a last-second attempt to calm down and focus again. Suddenly, Atsuko collapses, causing everyone to worry as Shun is requested to take her to the Nurses Office. While everyone watches with concern they can't help but talk about how cute of a couple they would make- breaking the final straw for Yuri, who is shocked by this and accuses Shun of being a liar. Watching as Atsuko turns to her with a smile, she grabs her cosmetics bag and rushes to the restroom nearby as her friends worriedly follow her. They watch as Yuri begins cutting off a few long locks of hair, then grabs her nail clippers and immediately begins cutting every finger nail down to bloodied nubs. Her friends helplessly watch as Yuri slowly starts having a meltdown as she observes what she did, wondering why Atsuko is doing this to her and how despite being the same height she still remains skinnier; and she doesn't even do anything to maintain her weight. Suddenly, something dons on Yuri and she grabs her scissors again. Her friends horrific screaming alerts a teacher nearby, who rushes inside just as Yuri stabs herself in the stomach with them. She then loses consciousness. A few hours later Yuri awakens to find herself in the infirmary. She recalls what happened to see her injuries have been cleaned up and she seems okay. But to her alarm she finds Atsuko next to her in a nearby bed staring at her, then angrily turns her back to her as Atsuko remarks on how happy she is knowing Yuri's injury shouldn't leave a scar. She asks if she is okay but Yuri says nothing, until Atsuko provokes her by pointing out how alike they are. Yuri doesn't like this comparison and she instantly tells her off, saying that she doesn't want to be grouped with a girl like her. Atsuko continues to express herself though, and after Yuri realizes she also cut her nails down very far she remains stunned as Atsuko claims she is fine the way she is. However, to be friendly she does offer to show Yuri her secret. Yuri begins to calm down, desiring to know what it is as they get up- only to react with shock as Atsuko removes her shirt. She brings up how in the past she desperately wished to become skinny, and she finally found the perfect way over the season break. Yuri is horrified when she sees a large stitching going down the center of Atsuko's torso, and Atsuko points out that while she wasn't able to dispose of what was outside, that didn't mean the insides couldn't go. As Yuri recalls the various events that occurred throughout the day, Atsuko pointed out that this is why she can't do heavy exercise. She offers Yuri a card for the doctors responsible for the procedure and remarks on how good at they as she remains startled by the idea. But hearing the words of everyone throughout her ordeal, she immediately takes the card. If it means she can remain beautiful she would do anything. Eventually Yuri returns to school, and she recalls her words from the beginning of the story. By now she's not only managed to become a model like she dreamed, but she and Shun have started to go out. Her friends admire her recent additional slimming down and ask how she managed to pull it off while Atsuko smiles and observes them from the background. Yuri claims that it's a secret; with the stitching of the procedure barely visible. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi mentions that Atsuko and Yuri were willing to go to the extremes for the sake of beauty. She asks the Readers if they want to try too, although she makes it clear that if anything should happen she isn't to be held responsible for it. She lays down to prepare for some stretches and says farewell to the Readers. Characters *Yuri Shirakura *Atsuko Oota *Shun Kurosawa *Classmates *Mrs. Shirakura Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Vol 8 Category:Chapters